Better Late than Never
by atopicofconversation
Summary: Undercover of a mission, could this finally be the start of something for two love-struck teens? B/D.
1. Beginning

Cloudy skies, a restless classroom and a bad-hair day. All aspects of an average Monday morning.

I stared idly around the classroom, chewing my pencil and taking in my familiar surroundings. My best friend Stewart sat next to me, reading up on alien conspiracies, as per-usual. Fifty Pence was nodding his head with his headphones clamped on at the back of the classroom. Rose Gupta, one of my fellow spies, was sat at the front scribbling in her exercise book. She had the look of your classic nerd, with her uniform worn perfectly and a bag that could hold several cathedrals.

The other M.I.9 teenage recruit sat nearer the back. Daisy Millar was the complete opposite of Rose. Fashionable, popular, and with the most annoying friends ever. Still, she can be pretty amazing at times, when she's not being infatuated by good-looking airheads (*cough* Chad Turner *cough) and she's not making a sarcastic remark or complaint. And she's gorgeous.

_Keep dreaming Whittaker._

'Good morning, class,' said their harassed-looking teacher Ms Templeman as she entered the room. The class responded by positively doubling the noise level. Only Rose replied with a polite 'Good Morning, miss' that was lost in the hubbub.

I was just taking out my exercise book when something vibrated urgently against my thigh. Looking down, I saw the red eraser which topped my pencil flashing. I needed to get to M.I.9 HQ.

Sticking my hand in the air, I watched Daisy do the same, whilst hastily shoving her pencil out of sight of Zara and Kaleigh.

'Blane?' Ms Templeman sighed.

'Miss, I left my textbook in my locker,' I explained, thinking fast.

'Alright, run and get it. Daisy?'

I heard Daisy voicing some well-rehearsed excuse as I left the classroom and headed to the Caretaker's Storeroom. Once joined by Daisy and Rose, we all stepped inside the tiny closet and were soon walking out into HQ, fully-kitted in our M.I.9 outfits.

'Good morning, team,' said Lenny Bicknall as he span around to face them.

'Morning,' sighed Daisy. She was staring down at herself with a disheartened expression.

'What's up with you?' I asked her.

'Oh, just my diet doesn't seem to be working,' she informed him, pulling at the fabric of her top.

Rose rolled her eyes. 'Daisy, the only thing that's gonna get thin is my patience. You could be a super-model for Goodness' sake!'

Daisy shook her head but I could tell she was pleased.

'Back at the mission,' said Lenny with raised eyebrows. We all turned quickly to face him, knowing his temper was not to be tested. 'A popular new make-up brand has been selling off products containing some kind of dangerous ingredient, which leaves the wearer fit to do their bidding for 24 hours. The people who are wearing it are encouraging others to do the same as well as buying even more. It's the perfect scam and now everyone's getting into it.'

'Ooh, is it called Jinx by any chance?' demanded Daisy, her large blue eyes alight.

Lenny turned to her with a slightly taut smile. 'Yes.'

'Oh yeah, Zara's just bought some foundation from it last night! It's really expensive but she reckons it's worth it...'

'A perfect example of its effects,' said Lenny, gesturing to Daisy.

'Have you got a sample to analyse?' asked Rose, stepping forwards.

'It just so happens M.I.9 sent one in.' Lenny reached behind him before preferring a lipstick tube to Rose. It had handsome golden letters down one side spelling 'JINX.' Rose wound it up to reveal a rich scarlet colour.

'Nice shade!' commented Daisy.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

'Where did you disappear to all lesson?' demanded Stewart as he hurried up to my side.

Thinking fast, I cast him a reassuring smile. 'Oh, only Lenny wanted me to help him with some caretaker-y stuff.'

It was more or less the truth.

'I got their new eyeshadow, it's awesome!'

I looked round to see Daisy, Zara and Kaleigh heading in our direction. Kaleigh was showing the other two a brightly-coloured eyeshadow palette, with Zara looking enthusiastic and Daisy smiling awkwardly.

'You got some Jinx yet?' Zara confronted Daisy.

I could see Daisy fighting for a reply, her teeth worrying her lower lip. Determined to spare her, I hurried into the gang and grabbed Daisy's arm, inventing wildly on the spot.

'Hey Daisy, Ms Templeman wants us to catch up on that work we missed last lesson!'

I saw her eyes searching me before she shot the others a brief smile and followed me out of earshot.

'Sorry, thought I should help you out there.'

She seemed to be struggling with what to say. Then she said, 'Thanks, Blane.'

And she walked away.

**A/N: My new story. Opinions? Good? Bad? Interesting? Cute? Weird? ...I can't think of anymore. Anywhoo, I would LOVE if anyone commented... *coughcough* but yeah hahaa. Just tell me what you thought & if I should bother continuing.**

**-Saffy x**


	2. Mission

'Okay, so as far as I can tell there's no known dangerous, addicting ingredient,' said Rose as she studied the Jinx lipstick with utmost concentration.

Lenny strode around Daisy and me to join her. 'Are you sure?'

Rose nodded. 'It's weird though. Maybe it went in by accident, because if it really is there's only a tiny amount and it's very sneaky to escape my analysis.'

'It's probably _supposed _to be like that, Rose,' said Daisy in exasperation, 'I mean, if it was so obvious they'd be found out, wouldn't they? It must be there somewhere.'

Casting Daisy a dark look, Rose wound down the lipstick. 'I'll put it though another analysis then.'

Lenny clapped her on the back. 'Good.' He turned to us two. 'Daisy, I would like you to think up a disguise and sneak your way into Jinx's main factory.'

'Awesome!' Daisy beamed, before raising her eyes to the ceiling and frowning, already thinking up the perfect character to portray.

'And me?' I asked, turning away from Daisy.

Lenny cast me a tight smile. 'You'll be her back-up.'

_Just for a change._

_

* * *

_

'Chloe Robson, eighteen, beauty fanatic.'

I smirked at this.

The Jinx factory was a large grey building with few, small windows and spiralling gold letters up the side as though it was just another lipstick tube.

Daisy, clad in a lavender wrap-dress, thick layer of make-up, huge black sunglasses and glossy 'strawberry-blonde' wig, walked a little in front, heeled gladiator sandals clacking on the concrete.

'Right, I'm going in,' she said, putting on a silky, elegant tone and straightening her fake locks, 'you dazzle me with your back-up skills, okay?'

I smiled at her. 'Okay. Be careful.'

'When have I ever not be?' she quipped before strolling confidently towards the front exit.

I watched her go before pulling out my communicator and murmuring into it, 'Daisy's gone in.'

A few moments later, Rose's voice crackled down. 'Okay, that's good. You stay outside and see if you can find a back exit. I've found evidence of an unknown chemical in my sample, but it's a tiny amount. I think it's probably being sneaked in somewhere safe and hidden, probably in a lab or basement...'

Trying to bear this all in mind, I pressed the red eraser, wedged the pencil into my jeans pocket, and began to hurry around the side of the building. Thankfully, no guards awaited and soon I was standing in front of the peeling grey back exit.

Glancing left and right, I flung out a leg and the door crashed down, trembling. I gritted my teeth and hurried through the doorway, out into a narrow, deserted corridor.

With another hasty glance at my surroundings, I pulled out my communicator and hissed, 'Rose, I'm in. It's some sorta corridor. There's no guards or anything.'

'Okay, good. Blane, I've found a digital plan of the building. To your left there's a door, go through it and then down the steps.'

I shoved the pencil back into my pocket and jogged down the corridor. As Rose had told me, there was a door to my left and I pushed it gently. It swung open. I found myself in a small, dark chamber littered with Jinx cosmetics. Concrete steps led down from one corner.

I descended them fast and stared around.

I appeared to have stepped down into a vast laboratory. It was much cleaner than the rest of the factory, but just as blatantly empty.

'Rose ... I've found the lab.'

Nearing the closest table, I picked up one of the many small bottles upon it. In it sparkled a vivid purple liquid. I turned the bottle over in my hands. Printed on the base in the same swirling gold letters as the Jinx brand name was the word 'SKUL'.

'It's got SKUL stamped on it,' I informed Rose through my communicator.

'I knew it!' I heard her say triumphantly. 'Bring back some would you? And try and get in touch with Daisy.'

'Okay.' I carefully placed the bottle in my pocket, before lifting up the pencil once more. 'Daisy? Daisy are you there?'

I heard nothing but static.

'Rose, Daisy's not responding. I'm gonna go look for her.'

Still clutching the communicator, I dashed up the stairs and out into the corridor. Another door led on at the end. I slammed through it and found myself in another room with smooth grey walls. Jinx was everywhere; foundations, powders, lipsticks, eye-shadows, blushers, nail varnishes...

I grabbed the nearest nail varnish – 'Scarlet Fever' – and pushed it into my pocket. Another sample wouldn't hurt.

I then ascended the nearest staircase and suddenly heard soft voices. I crept along the concrete and jammed up against the nearest door.

'... Ah. Well, I must be going. More brands to visit and all that! Thanks for your information and tour...'

Even with that elegant tang, I could tell that was Daisy's voice. I'd recognise it anywhere!

Then the door was flung open and I ducked swiftly away.

A tall young woman wearing lots of make-up and with streaked blonde hair was guiding Daisy out of the room.

'Thanks again!' Daisy called out in Chloe Robson's accent.

The blonde Jinx worker smirked. 'Thank you for coming, Miss Robson.'

Then the door closed in her face.

I hurried forwards and Daisy jumped, letting out a small squeal. 'Blane!'

'They're working with SKUL!' I hissed, 'we have to get back to HQ!'

She nodded and removed her sunglasses, blinking her blue eyes rapidly.

'Oi! You two!'

I spun round as Daisy automatically reached for my arm. A burly guard dressed entirely in black was marching towards us, frowning threateningly. Daisy gasped and quickly shoved her glasses back onto her eyes. The man leered.

'Don't think so, miss!'

'RUN!' I screamed as the man lunged at us.

Seizing Daisy's hand, I pulled her along in my wake. An alarm suddenly rang out and Daisy screamed. Out of nowhere, black-clad guards appeared, submerging us.

I pulled Daisy down the stairs, out into the corridor, and soon we were sprinting out into the sunshine.

'Red alert, this is a red alert! Trespassers on Floor A! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!'

We could have made it. But then the blonde woman who Daisy had been interviewing appeared out of nowhere and deftly grasped Daisy about the neck. I felt her fingers slip out of mine and whirled around, automatically forming a defensive karate move.

'You think I didn't know what you were up to,' sneered the Jinx woman, 'you haven't found out anything I care about.'

'Oh yeah?' I demanded, whipping the bottle of purple SKUL liquid from my pocket. The woman gasped and choked slightly. Still gripping Daisy firmly around her throat, she stretched out a manicured hand, which I was pleased to see was trembling slightly.

'Hand that over!'

'I will if you let her go!'

The woman laughed. 'I don't think so.'

'Really?' I shouted, 'well I do!'

I lashed out, smacking the woman in her glossy, upturned mouth. She shrieked and relinquished Daisy, who fell into my arms, gasping.

Trying to ignore the fact that I couldn't recall being this close to Daisy in my life, I grabbed her hand once more and soon the two of us were running, running back to St. Hopes, as the workers of Jinx cried out furiously behind us...

**A/N: So yeah. ;D Well I don't think that was my best but oh well. I really hoped you liked it. Thank you so much for the reviews, it really means a lot! I will try and update ASAP.**

**Oh yeah, and I wrote this with The Doctor's Theme (Series 5, Doctor Who) blasting in my ears. It really picked up the pace of my writing and made me feel epic xD I suggest you listen to that masterpiece of music! :D**

**-Saffy x**


End file.
